Je t'aime
by V-Abyss
Summary: SIGLO XXI: En un mundo donde las únicas murallas son las que la sociedad, políticos y religiosos imponen, la homosexualidad es más que un simple tabú, está rotundamente prohibida y es castigada con la pena de muerte. / Descripción completa en Wattpad / Eren x Levi / Alternative Universe / Homofobia / Filosofía.
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes que utilizo a continuación no son de mi propiedad: pertenecen a su respectivo autor original Hajime Isayama; obra sin fines de lucro._

 **DERECHOS ****DE** **AUTOR RESERVADOS**

 _Queda terminantemente prohibida la adaptación, copia y/o publicación de ésta obra sin mi autorización._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: COMIENZOS**

⁝⁝⁞ _Eren Jaëger_ ⁞⁝⁝

 _"Otoño, las hojas caen sobre el pavimento desteñidas, con infinita melancolía por nunca estar cerca de su amor, era verano e invierno quienes se interponían de primavera."_

* * *

Cerré el libro que leía, " _Jane Eyre_ ". Subía las escaleras con los demás estudiantes uniformados atravesando el portón, hacía poco entré de nuevo ingreso en uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad, me gustaba la lectura pero realmente aborrecía la filosofía, mis calificaciones se estan deteriorando sin decir que desde un principio fueron malas en ése aspecto.

¿Por qué complicarse tanto? Sólo tengo una filosofía en mi vida: " _Lucha_ ".

Desde pequeños, Mikasa me protegía. Se dirigía conmigo a donde sea que fuera, sé que ella cree que mis impulsos me llevaran a estar en peligro, es la única persona que me queda en el mundo y viceversa, perdernos es algo que no podríamos permitirnos.

Cuando tenía siete años, mis padres adoptaron a Mikasa luego de un incidente que ocasioné. Maté a los delincuentes que asesinaron a los padres de Mikasa cuando yo fui con el mío a chequear el tobillo fracturado de su madre. Había descubierto el escondite cuando secuestraron la niña y puse a práctica mi filosofía. Años más tarde, luego de la muerte de mis padres en su accidente automovilístico, Armin Arlett, el pequeño frágil rubio que vivía cerca de nuestra anterior casa, fue quien nos brindó más apoyo que cualquier autoridad, su abuelo nos acogió en su casa con él, que antes de morir de la vejez le concedió a Armin la enmancipación y así un mayor de edad ante la ley puede estar a cargo de nosotros. De cualquier manera, Mikasa pronto cumplira los dieciocho. Por lo que solamente yo seré el menor. Además de su propia custodia, Armin también heredo una herencia que cubría los gastos de la comida, permitiéndonos darnos pequeños lujos al dedicarnos a trabajar arduamente por las noches en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, los tres aplicamos a una beca que nos ayuda con los gastos de los estudios, Mikasa y Armin tenían más privilegio al quedar entre los mejores, mientras que yo era solo de los excelentes.

Como siempre hago mis típicas bromas, qué _"Aquella chica te guiñó el ojo, Armin."_ o, _"Jean está loco por ti, Mikasa.",_ disfrutábamos estar juntos, íbamos de camino al trabajo recorriendo los pasillos estrechos del instituto.

— Mira Eren, ése chico te está viendo.

— Basta Armin —el comentario borró mi sonrisa—, no juegues con eso.

— Es enserio —susurró mi pequeño amigo de ojos cielo—, mira al final del pasillo.

Dirigí mi atención a la dirección indicada, en efecto, había un chico y se encontraba mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Lo conocía de nombre, tenía diecisiete años, cabello azabache de corte militar, de más baja estatura que Armin, se trataba de Levi Ackerman: era un prodigio innato. Me sentí amenazado por su mirada sombría, casi opaca. No lograba ver sus ojos, su cabello estaba largo permitiéndose dos flequillos paralelos.

— ¡Enano!

Una voz chillona detrás de nosotros hace presencia, era Hanji Zoë, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, corría con mucha prisa entre tanto papeleo que cargaba, Mikasa y Armin se apartaron de su camino, pero apenas pude reaccinar; Hanji tropezó torpemente contra mí esperando que me moviese hasta el último segundo y todos sus papeles cayeron hacia arriba.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué no te moviste...?

La castaña con gafas y coleta alta, se calló apenas cruzamos una mirada, mi corazón dio grandes palpitaciones, detrás de los cristales de sus lentes enmarcados de color caoba, sus ojos se iluminaron radiatemente.

— Yo, huh —tartamudié—, lo siento mucho, vice-presidenta —la lluvia de papeles caían sobre nuestras cabezas—. Ha sido mi culpa.

—Sí —contestó ella, un tanto embobada—. Ha sido toda tu culpa, pequeño ciego —su respuesta me sorprendió un poco—. Pero te lo perdono sólo si me invitas un café.

Procesé durante un instante la información, Mikasa y Armin se agacharon a ayudar a recoger los papeles. Me dispuse a ayudarlos de igual manera.

— Me debe usted disculpar, pero trabajo. —me limité a responder educadamente.

— ¿Becado?

— En efecto.

— ¡No importa, yo pago mi café!

Hanji vio al frente en dirección de su obstinado amigo, me volteé y vi que veía la escena con los brazos cruzados, al verme rodeó los ojos y reboteaba su zapato de pequeño tacón contra el piso, me hizo sentir nervioso, él estaba impaciente.

— ¿Dónde trabajas?

Mikasa y Armin ya habían recogido todo y se lo dieron a Hanji. Repetí la acción.

— _Le Restaurant Rose._ —le entregué los papeles.

— ¡Perfecto! —ella se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Nombre?

— Se lo acabo de decir... —me levanté y vi sonrojado el suelo.

—¡El tuyo!

— Eren Jaëger, a sus órdenes.

Al decir mi nombre con orgullo, tomé una bucanada de aire y recté mi pecho, haciéndome parecer más alto de lo que era, mi collar tintineó con el botón de la camisa, era una llave dorada griseáca puesta en un cordón negro, Hanji se emocionó.

— ¡Hasta pronto!

La castaña se fue conrriendo con su impaciente amigo y decía en voz alta _"¿Has visto eso? ¡Desde...!",_ sentí un ardor en mis mejillas hasta que su voz se perdía a lo largo de los próximos pasillos, pero la espalda de Levi fue la última en desaparecer, y antes de esfumarse de la vista, vio hacia atrás con una mirada sombría y crítica hacia mi.

— Eso ha sido extraño. —comentó Armin.

— Ella es ruidosa. —prosiguió Mikasa, indiferente.

— La vice-presidenta siempre ha sido extraña... —dije en casi un susurro.

La había visto muchas veces antes, siempre haciendo morisquetas y juegos, rodeada del Presidente del consejo estudiantil, Erwin Smith, y su «enano» Levi. Algunas veces me recuerda a nosotros, Erwin rubio e inteligente como Armin, incluso se las arregló para ser el presidente estando en primer año apenas, Hanji era como yo, animada y social, castaña también. Y Levi Ackerman, con Mikasa Ackerman... Una vez ella se acercó a preguntarle por su familia, él la rechazó de tal manera que ni nos quiso decir.

Seguimos nuestros caminos, Armin comentaba acerca de un nuevo libro a la venta, Mikasa sacó la bufanda roja que le regale cuando nos conocimos y salimos del instituto, yendo hacia la residencia para prepararnos ésta noche.

* * *

Viernes por la noche, la ciudad ruidosa iluminaba las calles de la capital _París_ , en especial la lujosa estadía de _Le Restaurant Rose_ , donde algunos arboles ayudaban no solo con la decoración exterior del lugar, sino también con la iluminación nocturna, reflejándose pequeños reflectores circulares en el alto tejado rojo del restaurante, centrado en el mismo, se encontraba un letrero que marcaba su nombre. A su alrededor se encontraban mesas circulares de vidrio decoradas con un mantel blanco, y encima se visualizaba un jarrón de cristal, largo y hecho de olas a la par con el mar, y dentro de él se hallaban _Lirios_ de distintos colores con varias _Astilbes_ blancas a su alrededor, que en su núcleo residía una ponponante _Clavel_ rojo, llenaba de un aroma sutil y fresco el resto del ambiente.

Pasando por sus puertas con marcos hechos de madera _padouk_ , su resaltante color vinotinto hacía combinación con las columnas pintadas de igual color, que a su vez, jugaba con el contraste del color de las paredes champagne, haciendo una maravilla visual de un matiz clásico francés. Los asientos eran amueblados con mesas rectangulares adornados de igual forma que el exterior pero más extenso con platos de procelana en cada asiento, cuyo unicolor era vinotinto. Las pequeñas siluetas de un tono más profundo del champagne que reposaban en las paredes, hacían combinación exacta con las obras de arte que colgaban de ella. Cabe destacar su originalidad, podrían haber costado millones de dólares. Los candelabros que guindaban del techo de un color dorado, hacían detalle a la elegancia del lugar, con una iluminación opaca perfecta para celebraciones de alta clase.

Cualquier persona soñaría con trabajar en dichoso restaurante, donde servían comida de primera calidad, con una hermosa presentación, un maravilloso sabor y una cordial atención al cliente. Ofrecían gran variedad en su menú, desde luego, no solo su decoración destacaba, sino las apoteósicas creaciones del cheff principal Reiner.

 _Le Restaurant Rose_ estaba lleno de los empresarios emprendedores y millonarios inversores, mi cabeza dolía por tanta ocupación, estaba por estallar hasta que decidí respirar un poco en el balcón mientras que Annie ocupada mis labores.

Acomodé mi uniforme, el cual consistía en una camiseta manga larga de color azúl opaco, con chaleco informal negro, una corbata unicolor de la camiseta, zapatos de tacón fino con suelas de goma. Las mujeres usaban faldas secretariales de cintura alta unicolor negro matte, las blancas camisas pomposas cuyas mangas eran largas ajustadas, y un cuello cascada.

La elegancia y sutileza era requisito mínimo para trabajar aquí, además de que nuestra preparatoria nos ayuda en gran magnitud ya que los tres hemos elegido hostelería y turismo.

— ¡Eren, apresurate! —gritaron desde la cocina.

— ¡Enseguida, Bertholdt!

Tomé las ordenes que se posaban sobre una larga mesa de acero inoxidable con suma delicadeza, crucé la puerta principal que separaba la cocina de los comensales y llevaba la exquisitez hasta sus mesas.

Armin estaba en la cocina, era cheff aprendiz, tenía las manos suaves pero firmes a la hora de cocinar, al principio tenía miedo pero con un poco de ánimo se atrevió, y Mikasa cajeaba gracias a su gran intelecto y buena concentración. Hannes dijo que yo era cautivador y atraía clientes, así que era mesero, con buena comunicación y trato a la clientela, siempre dejaba a los mismos con ganas de volver.

— ¡Eren, aquí!

En la entrada, se divisó un largo vestido con cola de sirena acentuada con ojuelas plateadas que subía de forma prolongada hasta el corte corazón en su pecho, posándose sobre sus antebrazos se hallaba con pompón de filas telas entrelazadas de un suave color salmón. Su cabello seguía recogido con la diferencia que era un broche más elegante, y sus gafas eran lentes sin contorno. Hanji Zoë se veía más que guapa, se veía como una nube para mi.

A su lado estaba el azabache, con un traje negro cuyo saco de gala estaba en su mano reposando sobre su hombro y caía a su espalda en forma de cascada, dos pequeños clavel rojos en su cuello destilaban seducción, más de una mujer se le quedó viendo. Aunque para mí, lucía obstinado como siempre.

— ¡Vice-presidenta! —logré articular al verla— La mesa treinta y siete se encuentra desocupada, sígame por favor, pero antes... —me acerqué y con una suave mirada le señalo su pompón, al entregarmelo con una leve sonrisa me fijé en el saco de su acompañante

— ¿Puedo?

Levi me carcomía con su mirada, entrecerro sus ojos algo celoso, después de meditarlo unos segundos y soportar el escalofrío con una sonrisa, me entregó el saco.

— Ni se te ocurra ponerlo en un lugar sucio, pequeño mocoso.

— Si, señor.

Las primeras frías palabras que el azabache me dedicó hicieron se me helara la sangre apenas retumbó en mis oídos, mi asentimiento se oyó timidamente y muy pero muy, molesto. _"¿Acaso cree que no limpio bien el mejor restaurante de la capital o quizás de todo el país o qué?"._

Dejé mi molestia de lado y tomé del antebrazo a la señorita, guiándola pacíficamente hasta la mesa treinta y siete, mientras su acompañante nos seguía a su lado.

Noté los ojos curiosos de Hanji viendo todos mis movimientos mientras los atendía a ellos y a otros clientes, se notaba abiertamente fascinada. Me acerqué nuevamente a ellos con una bandeja de plata vacía.

— Espero estén difrutando su estadía —observé la copa de agua de Hanji vacía, mientras que la de Levi seguía intacta goteando algún que otro efecto que conseguía el hielo dentro—, ¿Decidieron qué ordenar?

— Una taza de café robusto, sin crema. —rozaban las 9pm y la castaña quería café fuerte y amargo, algo mal andaba con ella.

— Una copa de la mejor cosecha de Vino para mí —dijo el azabache cerrando el menú—. Y para cenar un platillo de sushi mixto salteado, sin nada crudo.

—Yo quiero Ramen. —añadió la dama, sorprendiéndome.

—Hanji-san... —susurré cerca de ella— No vendemos Ramen.

— Pero amo que digas mi nombre... —ella sonrió junto con su respuesta en susurro— ¡Bien! Lo mismo que el enano pero con el café.

Tomé los menús de la mesa mientras Hanji me observaba y su acompañante azabache veía su platillo vacío, me retiré con una ligera inclinación hacia delante. Llevando sus órdenes hasta la cocina, y atendiendo a los demás comensales.

Chequeé mi reloj de aluminio, una de las antiguas posesiones de mi padre, doce minutos posteriores, la orden estaba lista, me apresuré y tome la extensa bandeja alrededor de cuidadosamente la comida en bandejas poniendo todo en su lugar mientras los jóvenes discutían acerca del consejo estudiantil.

— Mr. Ackerman... —recordé que Levi es menor de edad, mientras vertía el vino dentro de su copa de cristal— Es usted menor de edad, es un delito grave beber alcohol...

— Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. —fue su corta, penetrante y fría respuesta.

Decidí no decir nada al respecto y voltear los ojos encontrándome con los de Hanji, que recorría mi cuerpo lentamente. Mis mejillas ardieron y en acto reflejo me retiré lo más apresurado que pude, sus invitaciones a ocupar un asiento en su mesa se disiparon cuando me retiré.

Chequee mi reloj nuevamente, habían pasado una hora con cuarenta y tres minutos, los comensales se retiraban, y con ellos, la misma Hanji, dejando sólo a Levi mientras veía su copa vacía las líneas de expresión en su rostro permanecían tan quietas y relajadas como sus ojos.

Antes de retirarse, Hanji se me acercó, me ofreció su número de teléfono que con gusto le acepté, y me acerqué a Mikasa comentándole sus claras intenciones, mientras ella me sonreía, Armin veía divertido la escena en la cocina ahora que estaba un poco más desocupado. Quince minutos depués, se hicieron las 11:58pm, rozando la hora de cerrar, el azabache seguía en la misma posición, parecía estar concentrado en algo, por lo que decidí acercarme a su mesa.

— Mr. Ackerman, pronto cerraremos.

Levantó su vista escudriñando mi ser, incurable desde mis adentros, no hizo otro movimiento más que fijarse en mis pupilas, mis manos temblaban, trague saliva, mis glandudas sudoríparas se contagiaron de mi etapa hormonal y pequeñas humedades se asomaban por mis patillas afeitadas, traté de mantener la calma pero no podía cargar con su mirada por más tiempo.

El Mr. Ackerman se levantó, agradeció la comida, felicitó el cheff, y se retiró en silencio.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA**

 _Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por leer éste fanfic que con mucho cariño y esfuerzo construyo para nosotros. Éste es el primer long-fic que subo aquí en FanFiction y que originalmente escribo en Wattpad. Espero que les guste y sean pacientes conmigo, mis actualizaciones y demás. Iré mejorando cada vez más y quiero aclarar que profundizo el amor mediante la filosofía socrática. No soy experta pero con mucho gusto acepto críticas y comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, saludos y feliz 2018._


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ACCIDENTE**

⁝⁝⁞ _Eren Jaëger_ ⁞⁝⁝

 _«El silencio en que caemos ante lo bello es un profundo esperar,_ _un querer oír las más finas y lejanas tonalidades; nos conducimos como una persona que fuera todo oídos y ojos; la belleza tiene algo que decirnos, por eso guardamos silencio y no pensamos en lo que en otra ocasión pensaríamos. Por consiguiente, nuestro silencio, nuestra expectación, nuestra paciencia, es una preparación y nada más. Esto es lo que sucede en toda "contemplación".»_

* * *

Ésa noche me fue imposible coincidir con Morfeo. Mis sueños eran interrumpidos por la ronca voz del azabache, tan cortante y crítica como su mirada.

Aquel que conocía apenas de nombre prodigio como Levi Ackerman se había quedado hasta cerrar y con todo el vino servido, aún seguía en plena sobriedad. Vi por la ventanilla que se marchó en su auto negro, lucía como un _Ford Mustang 1966._

Habían pasado días y noches desde que texteaba con Hanji y hablábamos desde el pan que comíamos, hasta el color de nuestros calcetines. Hanji siempre estaba ocupada en la preparatoria gracias a sus deberes comprometedores, aunque sacaba tiempo para estar con nosotros; ella estaba en segundo año, mientras que nosotros eran nuevo ingreso. Sus exámenes requirian de tanto tiempo de estudio como fuese posible sin olvidar que los míos también, aunque aún no eran los definitivos, los parciales influían pesadamente.

— Hanji-san —llamé a la ojicafé que hojeaba unos documentos, y ordenando papeleo en la biblioteca—, me gustaría pedirte un favor...

— Sí, claro. ¿Dime?

— ¿Podrías...—tragué saliva, estaba nervioso, _¿Y si me decía que no?_ — ayudarme con filosofía?

— Oh —ella me miró fijamente—, lo siento Eren. Estoy ocupada. Pero tranquilo, Levi te ayudará. ¡Comenzaran lo antes posible!

— ¿L-Levi? —me tensé, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo como un fuego que consumía aún más mi ser— No quiero molestarlo.

— Tonterías, Levi es el adecuado, y no está ocupado ya que no es exactamente parte del consejo estudiantil.

— Huh, bueno...

Necesitaba la ayuda, mi beca estaba en riesgo, y Mikasa y Armin tenían suficiente con sus tareas, pero debía pensarmelo dos veces antes de embarcarme en furiosas olas.

Permanecí pensativo todo el día, sabía que llamaría la atención de mis amigos pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez no le agradaba a Levi, ¿Estaría correcto si lo aceptara y dos hombres pasaran tanto tiempo juntos? Aunque eso no tenía nada de malo, algunos lo hacían. No sabía nada de él, mis nervios terminarán por darme taticardia, ¿Qué pasará si enfermo de taticardia por estar a su lado y mis primitivos instintos me digan que debo salir huyendo? No soporto la manera en la que sus ojos me desgarran, hacia poco me miraba tan críticamente, ¿Y en qué tanto pensaba mientras veía la copa? No tengo ni idea.

Mis amigos notaron mi comportamiento finalmente, no valía la pena seguir ocultando mis nervios porque mi cuerpo era traicionero, maldita sea, sin darme cuenta, mi pie derecho estaba inquieto debajo de la mesa, la rodilla chocaba un poco con la misma haciendo que se mueva ligeramente y los leves sonidos inquietara mi alrededor.

— Eren... —susurra Armin a mi lado derecho en medio de clases de idiomas— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No es nada.

— Eren —susurra ésta vez Mikasa—. Puedes contar con nosotros.

— Lo sé.

Era un maldito cobarde, no podía formular que tenía miedo a Levi, casi hasta lo figuro como un asesino insasiable y que sus ojos se tornaria rojos vinotinto como el vino de hacía ya la noche en que se presentó en el restaurante, y del mismo color estaría yo impregnado con mi propia sangre.

Al salir de clases, caminaba hacia los casilleros a dejar mi cuaderno de idiomas, otra materia que afectaba mi promedio significativamente, no era ni un año después de tomar la beca y mis sobreesfuerzos son lo único que me mantienen en el limbo, mientras Armin y Mikasa estaban haciendo la fila en el comedor, me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente miserable que me siento por pedir ayuda. Mikasa destaca en toda actividad física y además tiene un promedio envidiable, y Armin, su delicado estado físico era recompensado con su extraordinaria inteligencia y talento para cualquier cosa. No los envidio, más quisiera ser como ellos, sí. ¿Por qué tengo que ser la estrella en medio de la Luna (Mikasa) y el Sol (Armin) ¿Por qué soy tan miserable, desdichado, desgarrado y pesado?

Al estar absorto en mis pensamientos, choqué con alguien gracias a mi descuido. Entre nosotros, solamente yo retrocedo un par de pasos.

— Ah, disculpa. No veía donde caminaba.

Ví hacia delante, no conseguí nada más qué un pasillo vacío y luego más bajé la vista, era Levi.

— Hanji me obliga a enseñarte filosofía. Esto lo haré solamente porque Erwin la apoyaba. —sus ojos grises me ven con un dominio desafiante.

— Huh, bueno... Si usted no quiere no lo puedo forz...

— Ellos sí. Ya he dado mi palabra —chasqueo su lengua—. Mañana te espero en la salida, limpia tus zapatos.

Pasó de largo sin mirar a mi lado con poca importancia y una caminata militar perturbantemente pulcra, no pude evitar seguirlo con mi mirada.

Volví mi camino hacia mis amigos al cafetín, estaba un tanto pálido luego de aquella intromisión, sentía mi alma irse por ver al diablo. Al acercarme, noté que alguien más los acompañaba, se trataba de la castaña ojicafé, y a su lado reposaba una bandeja con la comida ya servida.

— Hanji-san —mé senté a su conjunto, al frente de Mikasa y Armin—, ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Todo bien Eren, mejor ahora que te veo. —sus hombros chocan con los míos.

— Ya veo.

— Estáis muy cerca. —interrumpe Mikasa.

— Es que estar lejos se me hace difícil. —Hanji contesta seria, Mikasa le mira fijamente.

— Pues qué mal, pero existe la privacidad hacia el espacio ajeno. No conoces tanto a Eren como yo, a él no le gusta los abrazos.

— Ya, vale, pero de seguro que conmigo hace una excepción.

— No lo creo, lo más seguro es que quiera escapar. —dice Armin divertido.

— Estoy segura de que no, Eren es muy educado para ello.

Rascaba mi nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de escapar de la discusión, que había dado lugar, en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, no podía sacarme a Levi de la misma.

— Eren, ¿Qué te dijo Levi? —pregunta Hanji en un susurro, me estremecí al oír su nombre, mientras, Armin platicaba con Mikasa de un nuevo libro de defensa personal.

— Mañana por la tarde empezaremos.

— Mañana, jueves —con su mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa, prosigue analizando la información —, tarde, ¿Antes de tu trabajo? —asentí con la cabeza— Bien. Me cuentas qué tal todo.

— Vale, gracias por tu ayuda.

Ambos nos sonreímos amistosamente y chocamos nuestros hombros mientras comíamos.

* * *

Caminaba recto hacia la salida, con mis ojos fijos en mis zapatos. Me había esmerado en limpiarlos profundamente en la mañana, inclusive los había vuelto a pintar de negro, y los tuve que lubricar, no sabía por qué hice tanto caso a sus palabras de hielo, pero decidí que era mejor atenderle. Una fuerte brisa sacudía las hojas caídas de los árboles alrededor, alce la vista siguiendo el sonido de las hojas al desaparecer. Entonces lo vi, parado de espaldas recostado sobre su _Mustang_ clásico, un hilo de humo subía sobre su cabeza, sabía de antemano que se encontraba fumando. Bajando las escaleras que separan la entrada de la calle, aclaré mi garganta y le di a entender que había llegado, me sentí inseguro cuando volteó y se fijó en mis zapatos, _¿Tal vez exagere con lubricarlos?_

— Sube.

Su voz imponiente me hechizó, y procuré subirme rápidamente para evitar miradas no deseadas, al cerrar la puerta y dejar mi mochila sobre mis piernas, que tenían chapas de algún que otro anime, jugaba con mis uñas nervioso, luego él procedió con subirse, un hilo de humo desprendiéndose de su cigarrillo se desvaneció al chocar su punta sobre un cenicero de cristal al lado de su palanca sincrónica forrada en de cuero negro auténtico. Pronto el olor del cigarrillo llegó a mis poros, y me sorprendió al oler la clara menta.

— Es de sabor menta, la nicotina está por debajo del nivel promedio.

— Ya veo.

Un silencio reinó en automóvil, segundos después comenzó a conducir, noté el suave arranque, conducía con clara prudencia. El automóvil olía a _Pino_ fresco, el aire acondicionado helaba mis brazos descubiertos gracias a mis mangas cortas del uniforme. Todo se veía pulcro, bien organizado, sólo había rastros de sus cigarrillos, eran dos contando el que fumaba hace momentos.

— ¿No hay música? —me atreví a preguntar, iba hacia una avenida que se veía bastante larga y poblada de automóviles, así que pasaríamos algún tiempo allí.

Lo pensó un momento, una cola se aproximaba, se trataba de algún accidente o un semáforo.

— En vista de que tardaremos.

Se limitó a decir, apretó el botón de encendido que marcaba **ON** en su _MP4_ , y seguido a esto comenzó a reproducir una música.

Para mi más grata sorpresa, compartíamos ésa música en común, amaba escuchar _You're Not There,_ tanto como mi tristeza lo aguantase, rompia en llanto las mayorías de las veces, siempre y cuando fuese en mi más profunta y rotunda soledad.

 _I only got you in my stories._

 _And you know I tell them right._

 _I remember you and I, when I'm awake at night._

Comencé a susurrar la letra y movía mis nerviosos pies mientras veía la ventana, me encerraba en mi mundo de nuevo.

 _So give it up for fallen glory._

 _I never got to say goodbye._

 _I wish I could ask for just a bit more time._

Nos acercábamos al accidente, entre cerré mis ojos con fastidio, quería huir a mi mente hasta perderme.

 _Every step I take, you used to lead the way._

Escuché a Levi susurrar la letra también, mi corazón se aceleró al oír su melodiosa voz.

 _Now I'm terrified to face it on my own._

Cantamos juntos por primera vez apenas audible pero presente como si fuésemos amigos cercanos, me emocioné, justo pasamos por al lado del accidente.

 _You're not there._

 _To celebrate the man that you made._

Había algunas personas alrededor, paré de cantar y observé la escena aterrorizado.

 _You're not there._

 _To share in my success and mistakes._

La música de fondo retumba en mi cabeza como fuertes golpes, mis ojos se sintieron inundados de agua.

 _Is it fair?_

 _You'll never know the person I'll be._

Vi a un niño llorando, manchado de sangre seca igual que la carretera, personas hablaban por teléfono y otras intentaban sacar a un hombre debajo de los escombros de un automóvil brutalmente arrollado y volteado por completo.

 _You're not there._

 _With me._

— Para, Levi.

— ¿Estás drogado? No pararé por éstas personas.

— Para el auto. —subí mi tono de voz.

— No te mancharás de sangre y luego vendrás a mi automóvil.

— Para el maldito carro de una puta vez. —frunci el ceño, elevé la voz, y tomaba mi mochila sobre mis hombros.

— Como quieras, pero no te subirás a mi auto. —se encongió de hombros.

No esperé a que estacionara bien siquiera, apenas hubo reducido la velocidad, forcé la seguridad manualmente y corrí hacia el accidente sin darme cuenta de si había o no cerrdo la puerta.

— Padre, Madre... —sollozaba el infante, sus pequeñas manos cubrían su inocente pero traumatizado rostro.

Vi la escena horrorizado, sentí la desesperación colmar mis adentros, los pelos de mi brazo se paraban con cada paso que daba. Sentía cadenas en mis tobillos arrastrándome al infierno mismo, que se halla en mis recuerdos.

— Yo viví esto. Yo estuve aqui, éste soy yo, éstos son mis padres... Padre... Madre...

Pensaba en voz alta, una lágrima se escapó de mi alma, y corrí hasta el auto plateado arrollado, la sangre esparcida daba mala espina. Había pasado cierto tiempo crucial, ¿Dónde estaban las autoridades?

Hombres alrededor trataban de alzar el auto pero sus agarres se escapaban, tenían miedo... _Malditos canallas._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, incrusté mis manos en el marco de las ventanillas rotas introduciendo algunos restos de los cristales en mis manos, soporté el dolor, casi ni lo sentí. La adrenalina se apoderaba de mí, usaba el dolor físico para distraerme del psicológico. Comencé a aplicar todas mis fuerzas, estaba alzándolo un poco más, _un poco más, un poco más..._

El carro se alzó significativamente, note que a mi lado estaba Levi, alzando desde el mismo punto que yo pero había limpiado los rastros del vidrio, por lo que no se hacia daño. Miraba hacia el frente inexpresivo, volteé mi cara hacia mi alrededor. Los hombres se incorporaron de la impresión de nuestra fuerza, y ayudaron, mientras otros sacaban a la pareja. Al ver los padres, tenían sus manos unidadas, sus anillos de boda chocaban. _Juntos hasta la muerte, ¿No?_

Apliqué más fuerzas, vi el niño que miraba esperanzado la escena, había parado de sollozar.

Yo también paré de llorar.

Lograron finalmente de sacarlos a ambos, la mujer fue más difícil, y una de sus piernas estaba brutalmente destrozada, el brazo izquierdo de su esposo estaba roto, tenían cristales incrustados. Levi y yo dejamos el automóvil de lado, y me acerqué a sus cuerpos inmóviles. Era pequeño cuando acompañaba a mi padre a sus chequeos médicos, pero no por ello había dejado de lado sus enseñanzas y practicaba en mi tiempo libre primeros auxilios, para poder ayudar a la humanidad aunque sea en alguna gota del manantial.

Chequee sus pulsos, el señor se encontraba débil pero estable, mientras que la mujer... Había perdido gran cantidad de sangre en poco tiempo, removí mi mochila de mis hombros y saqué un botiquín de mediano tamaño del bolso. Siempre estaba preparado y me sentí útil por estarlo. Abrí el botiquín y saqué una pequeña linterna, abrí sus párpados y paseé la luz sobre ellos, no seguía la luz, sus pupilas estaba dilatadas en un grave nivel.

— Sufre de traumatismo, tuvo que serun gran shock.

Me dispuse a aclarar mis ideas en voz alta, la gente veía a mi alrededor con asombro y otros con esperanza, otros más, con crítica. Levi seguía inexpresivo.

Saqué un rollo de vendas hipoalergénicas, corté un trozo largo, y lo pasé por debajo de su pierna izquierda que se encontraba destrozada. Más arriba de su rodilla ejerciendo presión atandolas fuertemente sobre su vena y arteria fermoral. Revisé sobre sus articulaciones vitales, revisé su cuello en busca de su arteria carótica y tenía ligeramente incrustado un vidrio, impidiendo la circulación correcta del flujo sanguíneo, cosa que era indispensable, puesto que su cerebro no recibía suficiente oxígeno. Tomé el desinfectante y limpie mis manos, me coloque los guantes, sujeté un pañito estéril hendido, derramé el desinfectante sobre la herida y sobre su pierna también, limpiando la sangre y el vidrio, con una pinza extraje cuidadosamente el vidrio con éxito, me asegure entonces de que no se rompiese en el proceso ni dejase pequeños cristales, todo estaba perfecto. Comenzó a sangrar y con el pañito ejercí presión. Al minuto dejo de sangrar mientras medía su pulso con mi reloj, y cosí su herida lo más rápido y consistente que podía, para que se removiese fácilmente por verdaderos especialistas. Sin embargo y para mi desgracia, cuando volví a chequear su pulso, era casi imperceptible, era catastroficamente débil, su cuerpo de retorció de manera brusca.

— Está sufriendo un paro cardíaco por traumatismo neurológico. Es probable que algunas hemorragias internas bloqueen el flujo sanguíneo y el oxígeno de su cerebro siga debilitándose más. Es indispensable mantener la calma.

De nuevo aclaré mis ideas, me dediqué a posicionar a la mujer de manera correcta, inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando sus tráqueas de manera rectilinea uniforme. Comencé con el proceso _RCP_ , Reanimación Cardio-Pulmonar. Extendí mi palma derecha en medio de su pecho inclinado ligeramente hacia la izquierda, entrelace mi mano izquierda sobre la misma y cerrandola por encima. Ejercí presión y volvía disiparla, así seguidamente sin la necesidad de recurrir a la respiración boca a boca.

— ¡Llegaron los paramedicos! —gritaron en el fondo.

Volteé la mirada, no paré de hacer la reanimación, me alegré que al fin llegaran, sentí como si me sacasen un peso de encima.

Al llegar los paramédicos analizaron en cuestión lo mismo que yo, se sorprendieron de grata forma llevándose en una camilla a la señorita con la presión más estable.

— Chico, has salvado la vida de ésta mujer. ¿Eres enfermero o estudiante avanzado de medicina? —me dijo el paramédico a cargo.

— No, señor. Estudio hostelería y turismo, trabajo en un restaurante. Mi padre era médico y aprendí viéndole y seguí aprendiendo por mí mismo.

— Ésta señorita ya estaba destinada a morir, sino fuera por ti, el pequeño hubiese quedado sin madre. No has salvado sólo una vida, has salvado toda una familia.

Se retiró estrechándome la mano y dejándome su contacto, asegurandose que esto quedaría en mi historial clínico, con palmadas en mis hombros, todos de acercaron a felicitarme, el niño vino corriendo hasta mi llorando, me daba las infinitas gracias.

— Señor, cuando crezca, quisiera ser como usted.

Los ojos azules del pequeño pelicastaño destilaron un brillo peculiar, sólo pude responder revolviendo su cabello y regalándole una sonrisa, luego de pensarlo, me arrodillé hasta llegar a su nivel altura.

— No, tú serás mejor.

Cuando se hubo ido mucha la gente, chequee mi reloj y había pasado treinta y siete minutos y se llevaron a la familia para la clínica más cercana, todos se retiraron.

— Levi. —no me molesté en levantarme ni verle.

Sólo obtuve un silencio en respuesta, el olor a menta mezclado con nicotina llegó hasta mis fosas nasales.

— Nos hemos retrasado, y estoy manchado de sangre. Podemos pospon...

Recibí una respuesta al fin. Levi Ackerman revolvía mis cabellos.

— Lo hiciste bien, mocoso.


End file.
